1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to processing a radiograph, and more particularly, to processing a radiograph by precisely detecting a collimation line.
2. Description of the Related Art
A related art apparatus for processing a radiograph for detecting abnormalities in a human body by using radioactive rays is one of the most widely used medical imaging devices. Examples of medical imaging devices include a device for processing an x-ray radiograph that is obtained by irradiating x-rays to a human body part.
In order to obtain an x-ray radiograph, x-rays are irradiated to a human body. However, x-rays may be harmful to the human body. Thus, an exposure area of the human body is limited by using a collimator during radiography to prevent radioactive rays from being irradiated to undesired regions of the human body.
The related art apparatus for processing a radiograph obtains a region of interest (ROI) by removing collimated regions from the original x-ray image obtained by using the collimator. Radiography is performed and an ROI is obtained in order to diagnose a disease with a radiograph.
In order to obtain the ROI, the collimated regions should be removed. Particularly, collimation lines that discriminate the region exposed to the radioactive rays from the collimated lines are detected and the ROI is obtained by using the detected collimation lines.
The ROI can be precisely obtained by accurately obtaining the collimation lines. Thus, there is a need to develop a method of processing a radiograph which is capable of precisely obtaining collimation lines, and an apparatus for processing a radiograph therefor.